


found love (a miracle)

by maleclipse



Series: love in theory and practice [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: "You're in love with a Shadowhunter," Magnus declared."So are you," Lorenzo answered, becauseno, he wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not out loud."Yes," Magnus said, "I am."(or, sometimes shadowhunters get hurt. it's something their warlock boyfriends have to live with.)





	found love (a miracle)

"You're in love with a Shadowhunter," Magnus declared.

It hit him, then. _In love_. That's what Lorenzo was. He glanced the sleeping form of Andrew on the bed beside them.

"So are you," Lorenzo answered, because _no_ , he wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not out loud.

"Yes," Magnus said, "I am."

Their eyes met and the look on Magnus' was _understanding_. Never would've Lorenzo thought it'd come to this - the only warlock who could understand him being Magnus Bane.

"My point is," Magnus continued, "that it never gets easier. This, them getting hurt. You're in love with a _Shadowhunter_ and getting hurt is a part of their job description."

"That's - reassuring," Lorenzo's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"It's not," Magnus agreed, "but it's the _reality_. You need to be ready for this to happen again -"

"I couldn't even heal him!" The volume of Lorenzo's voice took them both by surprise. With yellow sparks, the light was out. Lorenzo pursed his lips together and stepped back from the bed, like scared he could hurt Andrew with another misstep like that.

"There's times you can't," Magnus said. "That's why you have _us_. Me, Catarina, the Shadowhunters. Someone's there to help when you can't do it yourself."

Lorenzo took a deep breath and forced a nod. Because Magnus was right, but Lorenzo just felt so _powerless_.

"I hate this," he said quietly. "He called _me_. He wasn't even supposed be on the field today. Or any day, he's the head of _security_ , for Lilith's sake -"

" _Lorenzo_ ," Magnus stopped him, "it happened, Andrew is healing, everything is going to be fine. He's going to wake soon and you need to _stop_."

Lorenzo nodded again. "Yeah, _yeah_. You're right."

"It's not going to be easy," Magnus said quietly, "being in love with a Shadowhunter. But it's worth it."

"I know," Lorenzo said. Because the few months with Andrew had been _everything_ for him.

He needed to stop thinking like it had ended.

" _Shit_ ," Lorenzo exclaimed quietly, "I'm in love with him."

He didn't have to see him to know Magnus nodded. "You are. He is, too."

Lorenzo wanted to shake his head, and maybe he did. Somehow, the thought of someone being in love with him was so _foreign_ he didn't want to believe it.

But he also knew Andrew loved him -

"Mr. Rey?" Alec's voice called and Lorenzo turned his head just as Alec walked into the room. " _Hi, love_ ," Alec acknowledged Magnus, pressing a quick kiss on his husband's forehead.

"Hello, Mr. Inquisitor," Lorenzo said softly, offered a smile and got one back.

"Alec is fine," the Shadowhunter answered, "I'm not here for work. I came as soon as I heard. How's Underhill?"

Lorenzo let his gaze drop back on Andrew. His throat felt tight. "Andrew is -"

"Stable, probably going to wake up in few hours with a full recovery," Magnus answered for him and Lorenzo sent a thankful smile towards the other warlock.

Lorenzo could see Alec let out a breath. "Thank the Angel," he murmured and turned to Magnus, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping Lorenzo with healing," Magnus answered easily.

"More like _doing_ the healing," Lorenzo said, but not bitterly.

" _Ah_ ," Alec only said, "it's like that, sometimes. There's nothing like seeing someone you love to get badly hurt."

And just like that, it was brought up again. _Love_.

Every time it was said out loud, it meant more. And every time it got a little less scarier.

"Don't blame yourself. Andrew won't," Alec told and Lorenzo nodded. "I'm going to stay outside, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," Lorenzo said. "I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Alec offered a soft smile, took Magnus’ hand and led them outside.

And when Andrew woke up two hours later, the only words capable of coming out of Lorenzo's mouth were _I love you_.

Andrew's smile was brighter than the sun. 


End file.
